Eclair Ecleir Eicler
by ImJustARegularGuyDude
Summary: A short story about the assistant butler


**Authors Note**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors. Not a native English speaker. I hope you enjoy this short story :)**

* * *

I will rule over this place. I will make it so. It is my destiny, it is inevitable. I was made to rule over the tomb of Nazaric, to be the guild leader of Ainz Ooal Gown. The current leader of the guild is a man named Momonga-sama, that is, his name used to be Momonga. Nowadays he goes by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown-sama. Quite ridiculous isn't? To name oneself after the guild. Maybe it's because he has that much respect for the awesome powers of the guild? Or maybe he has other reasons. I don't know, but I do know that once I become the ruler of of Nazaric he will have to revert back to his previous name Momonga.

Ainz-sama hasn't always been the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown. It was Touch me-sama before, but one day suddenly he passed his leadership to Momonga-sama. That was all before we were transferred here to a strange land. Upon coming here Momonga-sama changed his name to Ainz-sama and expressed his desires to Demiurge-sama to rule over the whole world. That kind of vision and ambition is to be expected of Ainz-sama the ruler of Nazaric, it makes it much more satisfying when I take over.

I have dueled with Ainz-sama 564 times. I have lost all of those battles but it doesn't deter me. It takes only 1 win for me to get the rights of leadership. We have battled over card games, board games, video games, tongue twisters, riddles, puzzles, staring contest and many more. I have to think about a way to defeat him but before that I have a job to do. I am the Assistant Butler Eclair and I have to clean.

My job today is to clean the floor and the Supreme Beings' rooms. Along with the maids assigned for todays cleaning duty, we do our jobs with efficiently and correctly. By the time I'm done cleaning, the floors and walls are so clean you can just eat off of them. I specially took extra care of Ainz-sama's room. After all someday that will be my room. I waddle to the out of the Supreme Beings' floor wing. Before closing the door, I look back to admire my work. The walls and floors are sparkling and it makes me happy and proud. I am the best at cleaning here in Nazaric, you could say I'm the floor cleaning guardian. I smile and close the door. I think it is time for lunch.

Upon arriving at the canteen, the sounds of conversations can be heard. Most of the occupants are maids. I go up on the table and scan the canteen. It seems she is not here today, that is good. I jump to the floor and waddle to one of the dining table. Behind me I can here the door opening and I feel a chill and I shiver a bit. I turn around and sure enough there she is.

"I found you."

CZ Delta is a battle maid. A different type of maid from the regular maids. She belongs to the Pleiades battle maids. The Pleiades along with Sebas-sama was the last line of defense to buy time and hold off the enemies that wants to claim Nazaric but I don't remember if any enemies made to them. CZ is a beautiful maid with an eye-patch over her left eye and a blank look expression. She also wears a battle maid outfit which is very different from the maid outfits the regular maids wear.

CZ Delta or "Shizu" scoops me up and hugs me. She does this all the time. This is not the proper way to treat someone like me. I struggle with all my might but I can't get her to put me down. My tummy grumbles and I sigh. Might as well make her help me in getting food.

"Shizu-dono I will not struggle anymore but I'm very hungry so please will you help me get some food?"

"Alright. What do you want to eat?" Shizu gave a deadpan response

"Seafood platter please."

She carried me to the order area, orders the meal and walks to the dining table and sits down on the chair all without letting go of me.

"Shizu-chan put down that penguin and come sit here with us!" a voice calls out to Shizu.

"No Shizu-chan is going to sit here with us." says another maid

"Nuh-uh it's our turn to sit down with Shizu-chan." demands another

The cleaning maids don't like me since they know that I plan to overthrow Ainz-sama and be the ruler some day. Normally if someone were to declare that they will take over Nazaric the NPC's will try to wipe them out or maybe they would capture and interrogate them. I on the other hand was made this way by Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama. Since they know I was made this way they don't attack me but that doesn't mean they have to like me. All the cleaning maids treat me this way and I can't blame them. They love Nazaric after all and worship the Supreme Beings.

When my order arrives Shizu finally puts me down so that I could eat. I ask for a booster seat since I can't reach the table. A manservant gives me a booster seat so I can finally eat. During the course of my meal a couple of battle maids sat down with me and Shizu. Yuri Alpha, a beautiful Pleiades maid who wears her hair in a bun and wears eyeglasses was looking for Shizu and gave her orders from Ainz-sama. Apparently they are going in a reconnaissance mission to some faraway land outside Nazaric. Most Nazaric residence dislike having to go out of Nazaric. They feel that the outside world is inferior to that of Nazaric as the Supreme Beings didn't create it. I tend to agree to them, where else can you find a beautiful and grandeur place like the throne room? Where else would you find a beautiful indoor forest teeming with trees, lush green plants and animals? Where else would you find an indoor frozen world or an indoor demonic world? Nowhere bu here in the great tomb of Nazaric. Lupusregina Beta, a dark skinned red haired maid with a bonnet, sat down and chatted Shizu for a bit. Solution Epsilon, a carnivorous slime with a blond hair and long curls whispered something to Shizu and then left. The battle maids didn't mind me or attempted to talk to me and I was fine with it. While eating I planned my duel with Ainz-sama. I decided to duel him on a fighting game this time. After eating I ask Shizu

"Shizu-dono will you help me write a duel letter to Ainz-sama?" Shizu nods

and produces a pen and paper .

"The duel will be a week from now at 10pm. It will happen on the arcade room and I will duel Ainz-sama in..." I think for a bit, I made my decision and say "Street Battler" Shizu nods

"Duel will be a week from now at 10pm, arcade room, Street Battler." Shizu summarizes the letter and I nod. Shizu calls over Sixth the regular maid and gives her the letter. Sixth smiles at Shizu but ignores me.

"Where are you going now Shizu-dono?"

"I need to report to Yuri-nee. How about you?"

"I am going to practice and go to the arcade room. I know you're going to carry me so please drop me off there." Shizu nods and scoops me up, hugs me like a toy and proceeds to carry me out of the canteen and into the arcade room. While traveling I plan my strategy and choose a battler to use. This time I will win, a week from now I will be the new ruler of Nazaric.

Upon entering the arcade room, the bright and colorful lights would definitely steal one's attention. The arcade room is generally divided into 5 sections. Section 1 is where the racing arcade games are. Racing games ranging from bikes, cars, boats and planes. Section 2 is where the shooting arcade games are. There are alien shooting games, dinosaur shooting games, animal hunting games, sniper shooting game, car chase shooting game and my favorite games where you are a cop and are raiding the enemies hideout and eventually dueling with the boss. Section 3 is where the fighting arcades are ranging from Street Battler 1-4, Spirit Warrior the game, Immortal Combat 1-4 and many more. Section 4 is where the Karaokes and dancing arcade games are. Section 5 is known as the ticket section. Here the goal of the games are to collect as many tickets as possible which then can be exchanged for various prizes.

Presiding the arcade room is the Game Master. A floating octupus creature that has mastered every game in the arcade room. In each tentacles is a white wristband and his tentacles are covered with a glove like material. If I am considered as the cleaning floor guarding then the Game Master is the arcade game guardian. Shizu drops me at the arcade room and goes to report to Yuri-dono.

"Hello Game Master."

"Hello Eclair-kun. Are you here to play or for a duel with Ainz-sama?"

"I'm here to practice, so play I guess. My duel with Ainz-sama is a week from now on 10pm."

"A week from now you say? Alright then I assume your duel will happen here?"

"Yes, I will duel him in Street Battler."

"Ok then. Good luck and have fun." Game Master waves his tentacle left and right and I wave at him back.

A week has passed and I am waiting for Ainz-sama at the arcade room. I arrived here 5 minutes too early. The excitement of the duel kept me up all night and I barely got to sleep but I am ready for Ainz-sama. After a couple of minutes he finally arrives. Accompanying Ainz-sama as always is Albedo-sama, a beautiful succubus with a white dress. Tonight Ainz-sama is also accompanied by Sebas-sama, a middle-aged but tough looking gentleman wearing a butler outfit much better than what I am currently wearing. It is common knowledge that Albedo-sama is inlove with Ainz-sama. I decided that when I win I will put them in the same room and will give them my blessings so that they can get married. Sebas-sama has always been kind to me so I will reward him with anything he wants. If I remember correctly Sebas-sama has a particular fondness with the new maid that he brought here, perhaps they too will share the same room and receive my blessings. I smile at my generosity.

"Greetings Eclair."

"Good evening Ainz-sama."

"So, Street Battler this time eh? Have you already decided who you're going to pick?"

"Yes Ainz-sama, this time I'm going to pick Ben."

"Ben huh? It's a good pick. He's easy to control, his moves are easy to execute and he is overall abilities are quite good. It's good choice."

"Thank you Ainz-sama, shall we start?"

"Alright Eclair, best out of 5 then?" I nod and we sit down across each other. I choose Ben and Ainz-sama chooses Fan Lee. I click my tongue at his choice.

"Good pick Ainz-sama." I admitted and Ainz-sama chuckles. Fan Lee is a fast character with a lot of counter moves. I have to be careful in my moves and executions.

Despite my flippers I won the 1st round but Ainz-sama quickly recovers in the 2nd round and beats me. The 3rd round goes to him as well. On the 4th round I almost got beaten but I countered at the right moment and won instead. Ainz-sama chuckles

"That was a good counter Eclair"

"I just got lucky but thanks nonetheless Ainz-sama"

At the start of the round Ainz-sama rushes me with kicks and when I try to counter him he executes projectile moves and tries to counter my counter. He slowly chips away at my HP bar and in frustration I rush him. He caught me with a launcher move and proceeds to connect with a super move but it wasn't enough to win the round. I have a little bit of HP but Ainz-sama has 3/4th HP left. I try to keep him away with my own projectile moves but he jumps and crouches out of the way. He launches a projectile of his own and I jump over it. I execute a super air move. Ainz-sama anticipates and jumps out of the way towards me. I am vulnerable to air attacks in this state and I saw my defeat. Sure enough Ainz-sama executes a super air move of his own and defeats me.

"Congratulations Ainz-sama. As expected of our exalted leader." Albedo-sama praises Ainz-sama. I can see that her wings flutter in excitement.

"It is indeed. His executions are timed perfectly and his moves are calculated with perfection." Sebas-sama added. He turns toward me "On the other hand, that was a marvelous fight you put out Eclair-kun."

"Thank you Sebas-sama."

"You are right Sebas. I enjoyed our duel Eclair. It is nice to have a break and play once in a while. Ah I remember Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-san is your designer. She loved fighting games. I remember she talked about it one time." Ainz-sama chuckles "Did she design you this way also? How I miss her." Ainz-sama's voice has hints of sadness in them. "Well Eclair I look forward to our next duel. Good luck." with that Ainz-sama leaves the arcade room with Albedo-sama and Sebas-sama. I bow to the three of them.

565 duels. 565 losses. Despite of my record I do not stop. I continue to plan a duel that will lead to my eventual rule. I am Eclair Ecleir Eicler and I will rule Nazaric one day.


End file.
